Flush Smut
by Glitch Smokeside
Summary: Vrisk has something to tell Tav. He has no idea how she'll feel but it's all or nothing. He can't go on with these feelings bottled up inside him for any longer. It's time to tell her he's flushed. Genderstuck Vriska x Tavros. It's kinda fluffy/smutty. There is sex. I tried to make it sweet. I ship this pretty hard, and I could not find ones I really liked. So I wrote one.


arachnidsGrip [AG] started pestering adiosToreador

AG: Hey Tav

AG: Hey

AG: Tav

AG: Oh my god, at least answer me.

AG: Tavrisa.

AG: UUUGHH, see? This is why people can't stand you. You never respond to them when they need to talk to you. I mean, it's not like we haven't talked in a while, we chatted just yesterday.

AG: RISA! Answer me! I know you're home right now!

AG: UUUAAGH!

AT: uHH,, sORRY VRISK, i,, uHH WAS BUSY,,

AG: Oh, I'm suuure. Admit it, you just didn't want to talk to me. Whatever. I see how it is.

AT: nO, rEALLY, i JUST,, wAS BUSY,, bUT IM HERE NOW SO,,, yEAH

AT: wAS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?

AG: Wow, so kind of you to ask! Yes, as a matter of fact, I needed to tell you that I'm coming over in 10 minutes. I have something important to tell you.

AT: yOURE COMING OVER? lIKE,, uH,,, nOW?

AG: Way to just reiter8 everything I just said. Honestly dum8ass.

AT: sORRY,,

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering adiosToreador

Tavrisa bit her lip as the chat ended and she closed out of pesterchum. Vrisk was coming over to her hive. Oh gosh. She was so worried. She rolled herself out of her room and down into the kitchen living room area to wait for him, wondering what this visit could be about.

About fifteen minutes later, she heard a knock on the door, so she rolled her chair over and opened it to see Vrisk's tall figure taking up the doorframe. She felt herself start to blush.

" H-Hi, Vrisk." She smiled nervously, and backed up a little for there to be room for him to walk past. " C-Come in." Vrisk looked down at her, and he felt his stomach suddenly turn to lead. She was just so cute. Her fluffy mohawk and large, trusting eyes.. oh god. He couldn't believe he had the balls to do this.

" Took you long enough." He huffed, walking past her into the kitchen. He had been here once before, but with every memory burned into his brain, it's not like he didn't know his way around. She didn't know that though. Tavrisa closed the door behind him, and turned around to face him nervously.

Tavrisa tried to swallow her nerves. Vrisk was here, in her hive, right in front of her. She always had a little crush on him, and the butterflies in her stomach were making it difficult to think. She looked over and her eyes took in the details of his beauty. He had black locks of hair that curled against the nape of his neck. He was tall, and broad shouldered, and she knew from the few times she had seen him shirtless that he was, well, fit. He turned around then to look at her with his rich blue eyes behind his glasses and she felt herself blush for having been caught.

" Uh, so, want to uh, go upstairs?" She asked awkwardly. Vrisk nodded, and without a word walked behind her to push her chair. Tarisa was a bit taken aback at the nice gesture, but she didn't say anything as he rolled her to her room.

She wheeled herself into her room, and turned to look at Vrisk, who sat on the small sofa. She tried not to look at his face too long, for fear of him catching her again. But even though she didn't look, she saw him giving her a strange stare. She blushed from the intensity of it. She's never seen him have that stare before.

" So, uh, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, smiling. She watched as Vrisk took a breath and started talking.

" I have to tell you something, and I figured it would be better in person. I think I was wrong though. Now that I'm here, I think it would've been better to do it over chat." He ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.

He couldn't actually believe he was doing this. But he was already here, so he might as well. I mean, the only thing that would happen was she would either return his feelings, or cut him off completely right? A broken heart wasn't such a big deal. At that thought the color started draining from his face. But he was determined to do it. He couldn't stand keeping things the way they had been anymore. He was at the end of the line.

" Oh, is that so? Uh, you don't have to, if you don't want to. I, uh, wouldn't mind if you said it over chat.." She trailed off uncertainly. It wasn't like Vrisk to be nervous about anything. It was unusual.

He took a deep breath. He felt himself chickening out. " No, I'll do it as long as I'm here. Might as well. But.." He had a sudden strike of inspiration. That would either seal the deal, or make her hate him completely. Either way, it was the best option. " I think I'd rather show you than tell you." He met her big, confused eyes with his unyielding ones.

" Oh, um ok." She said. He could plainly see she didn't know where he was going with this. It didn't matter; she would soon enough.

He grabbed both armrests of her wheelchair, and pulled her forward until she was right in front of him. Before she could register what was going on, he leaned in, and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in utter shock and she immediately blushed furiously. He was kissing her, Vrisk was kissing her! She couldn't even move she was so shell shocked. She sat frozen as Vrisk pulled away just far enough to see her reaction. He internally cringed. It was as bad as he knew it was going to be.

He knew what was going to come now. She would refuse him and he would leave. He would never get to kiss her, or hold her or be with her, nothing. At the very least, if this was going to end in his heartbreak and suffering, he should at least get something out of it right now, right?

He put on the biggest bravado he could, and grinned at her furious blush. " Is it really that big of a surprise Tav? Wow, you are dumb, aren't you?" He teased. He kissed her again, pressing his lips against her soft, plump ones.

" I, I, just, Vrisk, uh.." She couldn't put a sentence together. Her brains felt like they were scrambled. Then he kissed her again, and she freaked. She pushed him with both hands and he jolted backwards, falling onto the bed. She hadn't meant to push him that hard. " S-Sorry!"

Vriska pushed himself off his back onto his elbows and stared at her intently, all traces of humor gone. She felt her blush deepen, which she didn't think was possible at this point. She felt her face was on fire.

" Why did you push me?"

" You, you, shocked me!" She stuttered. " I didn't think you were.. uh, gonna.." She couldn't even finish her sentence. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and covered her face with her hands. She was so embarrassed she couldn't face him.

" It shouldn't have been that big a surprise." He rolled his eyes. " But I guess to an oblivious dumbass like you my advances weren't obvious. But you can't tell me bullshit like you haven't thought about doing this with me. I've seen they way you look at me. I know you're flushed for me." He just talked out his rear end, trying to make his kissing her her own fault so he could play it off cool. To save what he had left of his dignity.

" What?" She looked up in a wide eyed panic. " How did you know!" Vrisk felt his jaw drop.

She actually was flushed for him. Sweet jegus.

He quickly got his shit together. " Even if you hadn't just told me, it was obvious, Risa." He rolled his eyes as if it was blatant.

She was mortified. She couldn't believe he had known all along. She really had been obvious hadn't she, even though she had tried so very hard to act normal. Vrisk watched as she tried to process the situation. He saw tears start to form in the corners of her eyes and panicked.

" Listen, it's ok, you know." He sat up quickly, and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't just leave her there crying. It was his fault for embarrassing her. He knew now that she had tried to keep her flush a secret. And damn it had worked. " It's not like I mind." He still couldn't bring himself to say he returned her feelings.

She sniffled, trying not to cry. " You sure? I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. " I didn't think you knew. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad friend. I'm sorry."

He couldn't bear her being so cute. He leaned in and kissed her, softly. " It's ok. Don't cry." He kissed her again. " It's ok." He kept kissing her, whispering words of comfort, until she had stopped crying altogether.

He didn't break their kisses then. He just stop talking.

He kissed her faster, applying a bit more pressure to each touch. She didn't really know what to do. She just tried to do what he was doing. She didn't know if she was any good or not. Vriska parted her lips and expertly licked her tongue, and she had a minor freak out before settling in to the new feeling.

Vrisk moved slowly so that she wouldn't be at a total lost. Little licks. Smooth movements. Nothing freaky. He bobbed his head gently, and it was all Tav could do to be pulled along. She felt her heartbeat calm down into a fast, steady pace. She closed her eyes, putting herself, and.. this, whatever this was... into Vrisk's hands.

Vrisk took her signal. Without breaking their kisses, he nudged an arm under her butt and another behind her back, and lifted. Tav gasped, and she squeezed her eyes tighter. Vrisk reconnected their lips as he laid her on the bed gently, and swung one leg over her.

She felt his body move, trapping her in a cage of hot flesh, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Seeing him above her, looking at her with that same intense stare as earlier.. she might panic and chicken out. She really didn't want to, but she would, she just knew it. She didn't have the courage to refuse him, but she wouldn't be able to do anything either. As it was it was all she could do to lay there as Vrisk's kisses became hungrier and less gentle.

Vrisk knew what he strategy was. Keeping her eyes closed and all. But it was fine. He'd make her open those beautiful mahogany jewels later, when she was too far gone to care.

He lifted his lips and tongue from her own, and kissed the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then back to her mouth. Her jaw was soft as anything, and her neck was smooth as satin. He ran his tongue down its length and heard with satisfaction her surprised gasp.

He couldn't believe this. All the sweeps he'd wanted to do this.. and it was finally happening. He felt starved for something he'd never eaten before, thirsty for something he'd never drank. And now, finally, he was granted his wish.

He kissed her collar bones, then the bit of chest the peeked over the top of her shirt. Slowly, so he could judge her reaction, he slid his hands up her shirt, and to her back. He felt her lift herself a little, so he took that as a greenlight, and undid her bra. He kept kissing her neck until removing her shirt was interrupted, then as soon as he shirt was off, he relatched his mouth to that warm skin he couldn't get enough of.

Tav felt her face light up as his hand lifted her shirt off. She had nothing covering her chest now, and he felt his hands lightly grasp her breasts. Her breathing hitched as she felt his tongue flick one nipple, and she felt her face flush harder than ever. She squeezed her eyes shut so tight they hurt. She was so sure he could hear how fast her heart was racing. It only made her blush deeper.

Vrisk watch all her reactions very very carefully. He would not do anything she wouldn't enjoy. He was terrified of scaring her, of making her fear him more than she already did. He massaged her, kneading her soft mounds with skill, licking and sucking and trailing, all while listening to a her soft, embarrassed gasps, aware of his own growing arousal.

" Tav.. can I take my clothes off?"

He watched as she blushed and her face got all screwed up, like she was torn between feelings, before biting her lip and nodding.

He sprang off the bed and torn his shirt off over his head, then aggressively attacked his belt. Tav had opened her eyes just the smallest bit, and was watching. She couldn't believe how attracted she was to him, to his everything. The hot dampness and the bittersweet ache between her legs was only growing with each passing moment. She squirmed uncomfortably, gripping the thin blanket beneath her. When Vrisk managed to drop his blue boxers to the ground, she quickly shut her eyes so he wouldn't know she'd watched.

And he didn't. He climbed back on top of her, and, gentleness forgotten in his haste and excitement, planted a starving kiss on her cute mouth. She was a little bit more prepared for him, and kissed him back the best she could. He felt his arousal grow and his cock throb that she was returning his kisses with passion. With two rough jerks, her pants and whatever was underneath were gone, tossed to the floor. Wariness of her reaction gone, he went down, kissing as he went, and buried himself between her legs. Her eyes flew open as she let out a loud sound that was something between a gasp and a moan.

She shut them again, and felt her body writhe, her reactions completely out of her control. She held onto the blanket for dear life as Vrisk and his mouth brought her higher and higher. She hoped Vrisk wasn't just being nice to her. She hoped he was going to do something he'd enjoy too.

" Vrisk.." She felt her face flame up as he paused. " Um, if you wanted, you could, uh.." She didn't know how to finish her sentence, so she just bit her lip and blushed, hoping he would understand.

He did. And sweet jegus, he was more than ready. He straightened up, and trapped her in his limbs again, and leaned down on one elbow to kiss her, positioning himself at her hot, soft entrance. He kissed her roughly then pulled away abruptly. On instinct, she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. She met his eyes, bright and blue as an ancient star, at the moment he slid into her.

She gasped at the new feeling, at the sudden intrusion of her. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders, her own strength forgotten. He was pulled tight, suddenly, against her as he started moving. Her tight, hot inside clamped around him, and it was all he could do not drive into her with one big thrust and cum. He forced himself to be attentive to her needs, and listened to her moans of shock and moans of pleasure. She was sneaky, the way she buried her face into the curve of his neck meant he couldn't see her face like he'd wanted. But he let it go; his mind was caught up in other things.

She pulled himself out then edged himself in. Steadily, rhythmically. When her gasps turned needy, he picked up the pace, and edged himself in deeper than before. He slammed himself into her, sliding in and out of the hot slick without a hitch. She grasped her, and pulled her away. She felled back onto the bed with a omf, and he looked at her, taking in the marvelous sight before him. The girl he'd been in love with since forever, clutching at him, out of breath and flushed beneath him. Her dark eyes gazed up at his, embarrassed and full of passion. He dived down to kiss her, and pried her fingers off the blanket to intertwine them with his as he nailed her to the mattress.

He kissed her ferociously, feeling himself groin tighten with pooling heat. He had to make her come first. He listened to her gasp and he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. She blushed and started panicking.

" V-Vrisk, I, uh, can't!" She gasped as he rolled his hips upwards and threw back her head. He held her, so her sensitive ends wouldn't have to support her weight, and thrusted into her. She fell forwards so he hands were on his naked chest, and leaned forward and he ground himself into her.

" It's fine." He was a bit out of breath, and his husky, lust filled voice was unbearably embarrassing to her. She clenched her eye shut. He paused; he was having none of that. " Open your eyes, Risa!" And she did. His eyes bore into hers, and she was so lost in them that she forgot her humiliation, if only momentarily.

She felt him sit up, and pull her hips closer, starting to move in the hot, nerve twitching way he had been. She straddled his lap, the position was the most pleasurable one yet, and she let out loud sounds with every movement. She felt her body clench and her mind went completely blank. Vrisk watched as her eyes shut and her cute lips formed and big O, and he came himself, his mind emptying as bliss crashed over him.

He moved a few more times, riding it out for the both of them. He rolled them both over, and pulled out of her, kissing her gently.

She didn't know what to think. She laid there, in the arms of the boy she loved, feeling lost.

" S-So, uh, w-what does this, um, mean?" She asked nervously. She didn't know if she wanted to know or Vrisk's answer or not.

Vrisk turned to her silently. He slid an arm under her butt and under her arms and lifted her up. With his legs he pulls the covers to her bed back and laid her down gently before climbing in next to her. He reached over her head and flicked the light switch off before pulling her against his chest and burying his nose into her soft, fluffy mohawk.

" V-Vrisk..?"

" I love you."

He thought it would be so hard to say. He thought he would have to force himself to spit out the words, like they were betraying him, like they were wrong.

But they came out without a struggle. There wasn't even the hint of a fight.

" I love you." He repeated, amazed.

" Oh, I, uh.." Even in the utter darkness, he knew she was blushing something fierce. He waited patiently.

" I, uh, love you. Too, I mean! I love you, too." She whispered.

It was all he needed. He couldn't stop the huge smile from breaking out if he'd wanted to. He kissed her happily. " I love you!"

She didn't know why he was so happy, but it didn't matter. It made her happy to see this side of Vrisk she'd only dreamed really existed. And in the dark he couldn't see her blush.

" I love you!"


End file.
